Why Did I Have To Meet You
by xTwichii
Summary: Rika is the most popular girl in the school. Though one day a boy comes out of the blue, being a hunk in Rika’s eyes. But will her affections affect her life? Ryuki. Please R&R!Ratings may change from chapter. It's completed so please read!
1. Rika Is A Queen

**Coolystar89796**: It's my first story so sorry if it was bad or anything!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story. Just maybe a few characters that I made up.

**Summary**: Rika is the most popular girl in the school. Though one day a boy with brown hair, tan skin, and wonderful blue eyes comes out of the blue, being a hunk in Rika's eyes. Ryuki

Chapter 1: Rika Is A Queen 

Rika Nonaka, a seventeen-year-old girl who had the perfect life. A mom who loves her, the perfect bests friends you can ask for, being the smartest girl in school, being the most adored girl in school, and most of all having the best looks! She had white skin not pale, auburn hair, and beautiful violet eyes. Though the appearance of one guy would change her life.

Rika: 'Great! It's the last day of school and I have so much to do.'

Then all of a sudden Rika's cell phone began to ring. One of her best friends, Chelsea, called her.

Chelsea was a red hair girl who always has her hair in two pigtails. She was one of those people who are _loud and proud!_ So she always gets in trouble. She was one of Rika's best friends that she could tell anything to.

Rika: "Oh hey, what's up Chels?

Chelsea: "Rika you would never believe me, but Robert is going to ask you out at the end of the day!"

Robert being one of the most popular boys, and the cutest of them all. Though she wasn't ready to have Robert to be her boyfriend.

Rika: "No way! Though I really don't want to be his girlfriend."

Chelsea: "WHAT!!! You're going to reject him! If you are just give him to me!! I'll take care of him."

Rika's mom: "Rika sweetie you got get up or you'll be late for school!!"

Rika: "Oh Chels, I gotta go now, we'll continue this at school."

Chelsea: "Ok Bye Rika!!"

Rika: "Bye"

Once Rika hung up the phone she thought about what Chelsea just told her. 'I wonder should I give Robert a chance? I mean he is sweet, mature, cute, and popular. I mean what is there to not like? Though I have a strange feeling that if I go out with him I'm going to regret it later.' Her thoughts were broken by the sound of her mother's voice.

Rika's Mom: "RIKA! COME ON GET MOVING!!!"

Rika: "Ok mom I'm going now."

Rika was glad it was the last day of the school year. She wouldn't have to go through this in 2 months. Once Rika was done she went to the kitchen to see her mother cooked her a full meal. She saw eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. She ate it heavily. Then kissing her mother goodbye she ran off to school. Without even hesitating to stop to see what her mother would say.

**Author's Note: **So you like it so far? This was only Rika's story you should see Ryo's, which I hope, would be up soon! Keep an eye out for the next update!!!


	2. Ryo A Boy Who Is Looking For A Miracle

Chapter 2: Ryo A Boy Who Is Looking For A Miracle 

Ryo Akiyama an average seventeen-year-old guy. He was one of those people who you would call not geek and not popular. He was above average student, had great features, but is too caught up in school to notice that he was handsome.

Ryo: 'Finally, the last day of school. Though the one problem is that he still hasn't told the most beautiful girl in school, Rika Nonaka, that he loves her. I bet that she doesn't even know I exist! Oh well, like I even have the guts to tell her.'

Ryo's Dad: "Hey Ryo get down here! You're going to be late for school!

Ryo: Ok dad, I'm going.

When Ryo was brushing his teeth his cell phone rang. It was his best friend JB. He spat out the toothpaste and answered the phone.

Ryo: "Hey dude, why the call early in the morning?"

JB: "You know Rika?"

Ryo: "Yeah, how can anyone _not_ know her, she's like the queen."

JB: "Well the king of the school is going to ask her out today."

Ryo: "Who's the king?"

JB: "Robert."

Ryo: "Robert from our history class?"

JB: "Yeah, so if you like the queen you can beat Robert to the punch. He's going to ask her out when school ends."

Ryo: "Who said I liked her…"

He was cut up from JB.

JB: "Hey man, got to go get ready for school. See you then, _Mr. I LOVE the Queen."_

Ryo: "Hey"

Though JB had already hung up.

Ryo: 'Man, I bet she would say _yes _to Robert. I mean he is the most popular guy, while she's the most popular girl. Though JB said he would ask her after school so maybe I could ask her out… Nah, like she would even say yes to me!'

When he got down his father cooked frozen waffles. He ate them quickly to talk with JB before the school bell rang. When he was finished he said bye to his dad and left running to school.

**Author's Note: **Ok, you heard Rika and Ryo's story so you have to see what happens next when I put up the next chapter!!!!! Hope your still keeping an eye out for it!!!


	3. One Perfect Morning

Chapter 3: One Perfect Morning

Rika had gotten there before Ryo. Ryo and Rika didn't have a single class together. So it's obvious she doesn't know who he was. Though Rika was 100 sure she knew everyone in the _whole_ school, though she was wrong.

Rika: 'Hmm, I wonder where Robert is maybe he will ask me out earlier.' Then her friend Ivy disturbed Rika's thoughts.

Ivy was a short, yet very pretty girl. In class she was shy when the teacher is in the class. Though, when there is no teacher's in sight she is uncontrollable. Rika guess that's what makes Ivy, Ivy.

Ivy: "Hey Rika heard the news that Robert is going to ask you out after school. Your such a lucky girl!"

Rika: "Not that lucky Ivy!"

Ivy: "Whateves! So are you going to say yes? I bet you would!"

Rika: "Well I hadn't decided yet." Rika turned away before her friend saw her blushing.

Ivy: "WHAT! You're going to say NO!" Almost loud enough that everyone could hear.

Rika: "I didn't say that! I said that I would think about it! Now shut Up before Robert hears you or one of his friends." Rika whispered as her hand was over Ivy's mouth. Then Ivy took Rika's hand off her mouth.

Ivy: "Speaking of Robert, here he comes." Pointing at the boy that was coming right towards them.

Ivy: "HEY ROBERT!!!" Waving her hand in the air calling for him to come over.

Robert: "Hey Ivy, hey Rika." He said it with a sly grin on his face. "I bet you probably heard that I'm going to ask you out after school."

Rika: 'Oh no! What if he asks me to go out with him now! I hadn't even decided yet whether to go or not.' "Yeah I heard. Why are you going to ask me now?"

Robert: "Nah, I'll wait until after school see you then cupcake." He kissed her hand and left to join his other friends.

After Chelsea came running towards Ivy and Rika.

Chelsea: "OMG! Rika he just kissed your hand! So did he ask you?"

Rika: "No, he said he'd wait after school."

Chelsea: "Well that's good at least you have time to think about it! Ivy and me need to go to the gym to have our meeting for the track team. Bye Rika!"

Ivy: "Yeah, see you later!"

Rika: "Bye guys." Now she was left there by herself thinking of what to tell Robert.

Ryo finally came to school fifteen minutes before the bell rang. He looked everywhere to find JB. He finally found him hitting on some girls who obviously didn't look interested in him.

Ryo: "Hey JB! Over here!"

JB: "Oh hey Ryo!" He turned around for a quick moment. "Hey ladies talk to you later my friend is over there." He left the girls. When he approached Ryo and punched him.

Ryo: "Hey what was that for?"

JB: "For interrupting me when I was working my magic." Ryo chuckled.

Ryo: What magic? Your magic to make the girls run away before you even get to them?"

JB: "Hey that was hurtful. Well so how are you and your obsession with the queen?"

Ryo: "I told you, I _don't_ like the queen!"

JB: "Whatever you say, hey man I gotta go, track meeting starts in five minutes. I have to be in the gym before that so I can get seats with the girls! See ya man!"

Ryo: "Catch you later."

Ryo now walking with his head down wondering what to do with his last five minutes before the bell rings. Rika did the same, though she was thinking of what to tell Robert after school. In about a minute after walking they both bump their heads into each other. Causing both of them to fall, and made Rika drop all her books and paper.

Rika: "Hey watch where you're going."

Ryo: "Not even are you ok? I'm sorry for bumping into you. Well anyways, are you ok?"

Rika: "Yeah, how about you Mr. Smarty pants?"

Ryo: "Yeah I'm fine."

They both looked up and had a strange feeling stirring up inside them when Ryo and Rika locked there eyes and stared at it for about ten seconds. Then Rika snapped out of it. She looked around and saw her stuff were scattered all over. She started to pick them up.

Ryo: "Here let me help you"

They were both picking up papers and books. Then on the last sheet of paper and they both reached for it (I bet you know what would happen next) their hands touched each other and retract their hands very quickly. Ryo grabbed the paper and handed it back to her.

Rika: "Thanks."

Ryo: "You're welcome."

Rika: "Have I seen you before because I know everyone in this school, though I never saw you before."

Ryo: "Oh." 'I knew she didn't know I exists.' "Well for starters my name is Ryo Akiyama." He held out his hand for a handshake, Rika accepted.

Rika: "My name is Rika Nonaka. Though I bet you already know that."

Ryo: "Yeah. By the way I'm really sorry for what just happened now." Making his trademark smile. Which made Rika's insides melt.

Rika: "It's ok. It was nice to meet you." She turned so he wouldn't see her blushing.

The bell rang and they said their goodbyes. Now knowing each other made them feel like they're in heaven.

**Author's Note: ** I hoped you liked it and are waiting for the next chapter!!!


	4. Get Out Of My Head Ryo Akiyama!

Chapter 4: Get out of my head Ryo Akiyama! 

When Rika got to her last class she saw Chelsea and Ivy saved her a seat in the back of the room. Before she could sit down hands blinded her.

Person: "Guess who?"

Rika: "Robert. Who else would it be?" She said while removing his hands from her eyes. Then she turned around. She saw Ryo with his trademark smile. Looking into his eyes she knew she had fallen in love.

Robert: "Hey Rika you ok?" Then Rika closed her eyes and opened them to find out it was only Robert. "So where'd you go after I left you disappeared all of a sudden."

Rika: "Well, in the first place I don't have to tell you anything. Second of all I'm not your girlfriend.

Robert: "Yet"

Rika: "What! Who said I was going to agree." Saying it teasingly.

Before Robert could reply the teacher came in. Ms. Comiojo. She was young and single.

Ms. Comiojo: "Class take your seats and I will let you relax today since it's your last day in school. I'm going to miss all of you. That's why I made enough DVD's that showed pictures of us throughout the year. So I hope you enjoy your goodbye gift." Now Ms. Comiojo started to cry a little.

Rika: "Oh Ms. Comiojo is getting all weepy on us."

Chelsea: "Yeah, but I do feel bad for her all crying and stuff."

Ivy: "You should be a little bit of a most nicer queen."

Robert: "Yeah cupcake, be willing to comfort her sorrows." He said that while putting an arm around Rika. Though Ryo couldn't seem to get out of her head…

JB: "Hey Ryo, dude you been staring out in space since this morning. Did something happen without me? Did you finally find a girl friend? Or is just Ms. Queen again?"

Ryo: "Shut up JB, it's not like you can find a date so I wouldn't be talking!"

Then the teacher told them to both hush up. Ryo fell asleep and was now day dreaming about Rika. Then the loud ringing of the bell disturbed his wonderful dream. Though it wasn't an ordinary bell, it was the bell that indicated that school was over for the year! Everyone cheered, except Ryo who was rubbing his eyes.

**Author's note:** I know I was a little off topic there though in the next chapter I'm going to fast-forward it a little to the end of the school day.


	5. What Would I Tell Robert

Chapter 5: What Would I Tell Robert 

When the day ended Rika bumped into Ryo again. Which was good and bad because she had this urge to see him again. No, because Robert was looking for her! Ryo on the other hand wanted to see Rika again. BADLY! Though now he wasn't sure of what to say to her. He knew that Robert was gonna ask her out so why bother.

Ryo: "Oh, sorry again. How many times would we bump into each other today?"

Rika chuckled. "Yeah, sorry to end this conversation short Ryo, though I need to tell Robert something."

Ryo: "Yeah I heard the news. So are you going to say yes to him? Not to be in your business or anything." Now his head bowed down in embarrassment after asking that question.

Rika: "You'll find out. Well bye." Before she went, she squeezed Ryo's hand really quickly.

Ryo blushed, and behind Ryo's back so did Rika.

Did that just really happen. Still blushing and looking at his hand where Rika had touched him. Though he knew that would be the last time she ever did that. He knew she was going to become Robert's new girlfriend. Though in his head Ryo wished Rika was _his_ girlfriend.

Robert finally found Rika walking towards him. He fixed his collar and his hair. While Rika was walking she thought 'Ok Rika, all you have to do is say yes. I mean he _is_ perfect. Perfect hair, smile, perfect everything! Though…' she was cut off when she reached Robert.

Robert: "Hey Rika!"

Rika: "Hey Robert so you going to ask me anytime soon?"

Robert: "Relax cupcake. I mean you just gotta chill and enjoy the view. Why the rush anyway?"

Rika: "Oh, nothing."

Robert: "Ok here we go. So Rika you wanna go out with me this summer. You know become my girlfriend?"

'Say _yes _Rika, come on you can do it!!!'

Rika: "No!"

Robert couldn't believe his ears! Did he just get rejected!

Rika: "What I meant to say Robert is that I like someone else. I'm really sorry Robert. We could always stay good friends right?"

Robert: "Whatever Rika. I'm leaving now, Bye." Robert was totally crushed.

Rika: "I'm really sorry Robert! I really am." Now everyone was staring at either her or Robert because they knew that she had rejected him.

**Author's Note:** Wow! I hope you guys are still reading! I know I put my updates a little too fast, though I bet no one wants to be left hanging!! I know how that feels when I'm watching or reading. So wait for the next update after this!!!!


	6. Worst Timing

**Coolystar89796:** Thanks for reading and waiting! Though I know how this is going to end though I might just change my mind! So I thank you for reading. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6: Worst Timing

Ryo was walking home, he walked home extra late today because he had to attend JB's track race against Tony Miller. In the end JB won, like he always do. Rika also walked home because Ivy and Chelsea were in the race too, fortunately Chelsea won, though Ivy lost by half a second. Ivy was a very good sport, so she didn't take it personally at all.

When Ryo and Rika were both lost in thought they both bumped into each other. Rika was walking ahead of Ryo, though Ryo was speed walking. Ryo had knocked Rika and himself to the ground. Now Rika and Ryo were looking into each other's eyes.

'Wow his eyes are like the clear blue ocean I seen in the Philippines. Clear and blue.' Rika thought as she just laid there savoring the moment.

'Her eyes look like one of those violets my mom always loved, and of course I loved them too. Just so deep and majestic.' Ryo just never wanted this dream to end.

Out of nowhere Robert was there watching the whole thing. He was going to go to Rika's to see if she could change her mind about being his girlfriend. Out of rage and sadness that Rika dumped him for a smart loser like Ryo, he punched Ryo strait across his tan face.

Ryo fell on his back and still in pain of what just happened. All he heard was Rika screaming his name. Everything was pitch black to him. Then he thought his whole life was over without even telling Rika of how he had really felt for. Rika had felt the same way about not telling Ryo how she really felt for him. Now they both thought that everything of their lives ended right there and then.

Ryo's nose was bleeding.

Robert:"Get away from Rika!!" Robert was still beating him up. Rika was trying to stop Robert though Robert was just a little bit stronger. When Rika was pushed down, she got up and kicked him in the stomach which stop him for about five minutes.

**Author's Note:** I think now I just added a little drama too it. I hope you liked it and waiting for chapter seven! I promise that it won't be too long of a wait. Or long at all!! Keep an eye out!!!


	7. Don't Worry

Chapter 7: Don't Worry 

Rika was now running towards Ryo. He just laid there with a bleeding nose. Rika put his head on her lap. Now wiping the blood away with her handkerchief.

Rika: "Ryo, come on you gotta wake up! Wake up!"

Robert: "Hey Rika you replace that loser pant pant with me!" Still sounding weak from the kick Rika gave him.

Rika: "Robert just because I rejected you doesn't mean you had to beat up Ryo!!" Now glaring at Robert.

Robert: "I just don't get _why_ you would reject me! I mean we knew each other since we were nine. Plus I loved you ever since then Rika! When did you meet him? Huh! This morning!!"

Rika: "Actually…"

Robert: "Rika! You just met him _TODAY_!!!

Rika: "I don't know Robert. When I first saw him I just fell in love with him! I don't know why! I mean I was thinking of saying yes to you though my heart forced me to hold back! Robert I'm so sorry, just don't hurt him any more!" Now streams of tears flowed down Rika's violet eyes.

All Robert could do now was accept the fact that Rika doesn't love him and that he had to leave before he would lose control of his own emotions again.

Rika: "Robert!"

Robert turned around to face Rika's sad expression. "Yeah?"

Rika: "Can you help me bring Ryo to my house? It's ok. My mom went to Paris for a photo shooting and Seito went to her cooking club and won't be back till later tonight."

Robert: "Sure, it's the least I could do after hurting him."

Rika: "Thanks Robert." Now smiling a weak smile.

They both helped each other to carry Ryo to Rika's house. When they got there Robert had to leave before it got too dark. Rika escorted Robert to her front gate. Rika went back to where she had left Ryo. Then Rika and Ryo were left alone. After about five minutes Ryo started to wake up.

Rika: "Ryo… are you ok?"

Ryo: "Mmmm"

Rika: "..."

Finally Ryo opened up his eyes.

Ryo: "Rika where am I?"

Rika: "Your at my house. Robert knocked you out."

Ryo now remembering what had happened. He got up suddenly with flares of hatred in his eyes.

Ryo: "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD!?"

Rika: "Ryo watch your language in my house! If my Seito or my mom was here you would be knocked out again!"

Ryo: "Oh. Sorry Rika I didn't mean to say that. It's just that, you know that he beat me up."

Rika: "I know he's very sorry because he helped me bring you here."

Ryo: "Oh."

Rika: "Though I rejected him. So maybe his anger got the best of him. Robert is my best friend since we were nine. Though I rejected him because I fell in love with another guy. You may ask who he is."

Ryo: "Ok, who is it?"

Rika leaned in to kiss Ryo, all Ryo's life he wanted to kiss a girl he actually liked. So he didn't hold back. Once their lips touched they entered into each other mouth. Then after for about 30 seconds they parted.

Ryo: "So I'm the guy that you like?"

Rika: "Hello! Did you just miss the kiss!!!!! Do I need to kiss you again, because you're not getting one from me!

Ryo: "Fine… then I'll just kiss you!"

Again there lips touched. Their simple kiss turned into a passionate long kiss.

Rika: "RYO! Why did you do that?"

Ryo: "Because, you're my girlfriend!"

Rika: "You know what?"

Ryo: "I agree to become your girlfriend."

Ryo had a big smile across his bruised face and so did Rika. They both went outside and sat on the bridge hugging each other.

**Author's Note:** The next chapter is the last chapter! So keep an eye out for it! Thanks for reading!


	8. Perfect Way To Start A New School Year

Chapter 8: Perfect way to start school (Last Chapter)

New School Year 

Ryo and Rika were walking to school together. Everyone had heard about their relationship with each other. When they got to school Rika left Ryo to go say hi to her friends.

Rika: "Hey Chelsea! Hey Ivy!"

Ivy and Chelsea: "Hey Rika!!"

Chelsea: "So how is Ryo? Is he treating you good because if he's not I could give him a piece of my mind!"

Ivy: "Yeah! No one hurts our sister!"

Rika: "Don't need to he's everything you could ask for."

Chelsea and Ivy: "That's how it's suppose to be!"

Ryo walked over to JB.

JB: "Hey Mr. King! So how's the queen?"

Ryo: "She's awesome!"

JB: "Well were is she?"

Ryo: "She just went to go say hi to her friends."

JB: "Did she leave you?"

Ryo: "No. I was just looking around for you. You know you're my buddy!"

JB: "Yeah whatever. Though I see some hot girls! Here comes your knight and shining armor ladies! See ya Ryo!

Ryo: "See ya."

Again Ryo was left by himself. Then something grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw it was Robert. Rika and him haven't seen Robert over the summer. Though there he was staring at Ryo. The boy who stole his girl.

Ryo: "Hey Robert! Haven't seen you around lately, so hasn't Rika."

Robert: "Hey Akiyama just because Rika's your girlfriend doesn't mean I'm a pal!"

Ryo: "Oh sorry."

Robert: "Just joking around! So have you taken care of Rika?"

Ryo: "Yeah! Always!"

Robert: "Good if you mess her up you have to deal with me! Well, see you around."

Ryo: "Yeah, bye."

When Robert left Rika came back.

Rika: "Hey Ryo! So how was the talk with Robert? Is he still mad?"

Ryo: "No. Were ok now."

Rika: "That's great!"

Ryo: "Yeah he told me to take care of you."

Rika: "I know you will. I trust you."

Ryo: "I promise I will. Hey Rika."

Rika: "Yeah?"

Ryo: "I love you."

Rika: "I love you to."

They walked to class hand in hand.

**Author's Note:** Finally done with this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did! Maybe I'll put another Ryuki or maybe a Taiora. Well just keep an eye out! Oh yeah, Thanks For Reading!!!!!


End file.
